My Immortal
by cynthash
Summary: She feeds off Elsa's magic. Vampire AU(stp), princest. Trigger: Death, but not of either main character.
1. My Immortal

Elsa swallowed thickly. Feeling all sorts of uncertainty and shyness, she shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't like Anna would ever purposefully hurt her; she had unwillfully hurt Anna once, but she didn't want her little sister to suffer the fate of blaming herself.

Anna breathed slowly, watching her monarch in the throes of indecision. Were it not for the inhuman thirst that had prompted this conversation, her elder would have had a stress free night of contented fulfilment. Unfortunately, her baser instincts forced her to confront Elsa about her own problem that left her craving someone to validate her very existence constantly.

The blonde looked up at the typically energetic girl, and she paused to think. There was no way around this conversation, and all she had ever wanted was to protect Anna. Innocent, joyful, carefree, Anna. The epitome of everything she had ever wanted.

"Anna, are you sure?" she started, mumbling to the floor.

The eyes of the other woman in the room narrowed, and darkened slits remained, framed by the endless sea green Elsa had always associated with single-minded happiness. The young girl leaned forward, and grinned. Her sharpened eye teeth glittered with purpose, and an oddly pink tongue showed itself.

"Elsa, if there was any other way, I'd have done it long ago."

The Queen gulped, and felt the spots below her ear. It wasn't like she didn't remember Anna's tender embrace; needy teeth had made scars appear where she could hide them from anyone. Anna's dependence on her concerned Elsa. Returning her gaze to the constant watchfulness of her sister's vision, she breathed deeply, and continued.

"It's not like this is the first time, Anna. I'm not really concerned that you'll hurt me."

"But?"

Shrugging the elder simply let her eyes fall on the fireplace, observing the patterns of flames licking at the firewood.

"But," Elsa continued, "couldn't you just, I don't know - feed off the staff?"

"Sister, you know that's not how it works. The curse Pabbie laid on me turned me into a vampire, and the only way to feed me is through magic. Your magic."

Leaning back and crossing her arms, the Crown Princess simply closed her eyes, and let the older sister think. Finally, she heard the woman sigh and shift. Her eyes snapped open, and raked down the figure of her sibling, standing before her like a supplicant. The bracelet that served as the Queen's reminder of who her owner was glittered on her wrist, and Anna stood to look her in the eyes.

"Fine," Elsa relented, "tell me what to do."

Smirking, the young redhead took a step forward, and put her arms around her most precious possession's waist, rubbing her nose against Elsa's. Kissing loosened her up, so Anna simply kissed her sister's lips, running a reassuring tongue across her lower lip, and watched her lover's now-peaceful gaze. Parting their lips slowly, Elsa bowed her head against Anna's and gulped air.

"It's nice that you don't need to feed that often."

The vampiric sister wrapped her arms around Elsa's torso, and kissed her earlobe, then let her tongue caress her favourite spot.

Anna's fangs dug in, and she propped Elsa's submissive form against her, as she continued to french kiss the wound made by the love that made her heart beat.

AN: I don't think trolls should be benign, and there being a horrible cost to saving Anna's life makes sense. Like having to feed off Elsa every 10 or so years. Also note, that Elsa lives as long as Anna; they are completely codependent in a good way.


	2. My Retribution

A/N: This has nothing to do with the other My Immortal story. Sorry for the overlap.

"Your Highness, you should be the one to decide his fate," the elderly civil servant rumbled out, startling the young woman out of her reverie. The whole council was looking, _at her_. Arendelle's Crown Princess gulped.

"I- I'm sorry," she muttered apologetically, "I was thinking about something else there for a second. What did you say? Did you say something? Was that me imagining things again?"

Anna sank in her chair slowly, willing the windbags that could talk about nothing for hours to find something else to rant about. Her queenly sister quirked a fine brow at her reddening face, and cleared her throat.

"Master Gustafsson, please continue," she intoned demurely. The old man huffed and drew a raspy breath.

"Your Highness, you should, by popular vote of the People, decide Hans' fate."

"Sure," the redhead stammered out, regaining her verbal footing.

xXxXx

The churning of the floating prison transport stopped, the ship groaning under the weight of its own inertia against the wharf. Jangling keys sounded, and the reinforced wood door swung open. The exiled prince sheltered his bleary eyes against the afternoon sun, and bit out a greeting. He never expected to hear the melodic voice that floated to him, freezing his insides in horror.

Outside the door, the Royal Sisters of Arendelle deadpanned from the wharf, watching the dishonoured man being dragged off the ship's deck. Growling softly, Princess Anna gripped her sibling's arm in comfort, willing her elder to stay calm, speaking through the bond that they had shared in their very blood.

Thrown at the Queen's feet, Hans showed his distaste for receiving justice, spitting blood before the two women that now towered over him. The same melodic and passionate voice from before rang in his ears.

"Take this person to the stocks," she growled lowly, unheard except by those in her immediate vicinity, "we will deal justice as is our duty."

Turning on her heel, the younger royal tugged a neutral-faced Queen behind her, as she strode to the nearest guardhouse. Stopping before the door to the small shack, Anna pulled her sister close, and rubbed small circles into the fractal-covered arm she held.

"Elsa," she started, peering into the enraged eyes of the otherwise closed off monarch. No one could read her, but those closest to her. Read her body motions, tone, breathing patterns, and eyes. And right now, the Queen was enraged.

"Elsa, order the guards to strip him."

The blonde's eyes widened, and she gulped, observing the maniacal and unpredictable redhead carefully. She breathed in a short two bursts of frigid air, and nodded, turning to a guard near the couple. A few whispers later, the lightly armoured soldiers of her personal escort ripped the tattered rags off the ruddy-haired form hunched on the docks, and led it to the stocks, where they placed his wrists and neck in the wooden block. Chains clamped on his ankles, and the guards left the prisoner to ponder the fresh breeze of the harbour. And how his nuts would fall off in the morning, frostbitten into little pebbles of death.

xXxXx

After a short conversation, Anna convinced her ruler that Hans' penalty was death. He had tried to overthrow the sitting government of the Nation, she cursed, and now he would pay the penalty. At least, she wanted him to. Elsa only hugged herself, more and more incredulous at her little sister's vitriol.

"Can't we just banish him?" the Queen tottered out, fingering her bracelet nervously. The younger sister snorted and fixed her eyes in a possessive glare.

"He tried to take us away from each other, Elsa. No one takes my love from me," she rasped.

Huffing discontentedly, the elder looked into the mug of cocoa she rested on the small table by her chair. In it, she could see the molten chocolate roiling, reminding her of Anna's all-encompassing desire for her. Water and marshmallows bobbed in the delicious substance, reminding her of how she truly was nothing if Anna wasn't there. Her heart settled, and she glanced at her lover, who was licking her fangs absentmindedly. She would always choose Anna's happiness; she couldn't say she'd do any differently ultimately, if her sister was ever threatened.

"Okay."

Chuckling, the vampiress speared a marshmallow on her teeth, teetering her mug slightly, letting the drink swarm her mouth. Putting the mug down, she extended her frame into a standing position, and trod to the Queen, and kissed her lips softly, running a hand up the woman's arm, and back onto her breast.

"I thought it was my decision," she rasped as Elsa's open mouth found her pulse point, and Anna's form thrust itself into her sister's lap.


	3. My Solemnity

Clad in martial robes of all black and silver, the Queen and Crown Princess watched as the disgraced prisoner was dragged by his wrists, to the still-chilly stone block. The air was crisp with the fading night's cool, and Queen Elsa's mood for once, wasn't affecting the temperature around her.

Silently, the sisters of Arendelle looked on the spectacle, muted and clipped orders being passed back and forth. The faces of all were dour, and even a few of the smallfolk had been gathered, by Royal Proclamation.

Below them, in the stone square, the once-Prince Hans of the Southern Isles didn't struggle. Those who have no hope don't fight anymore. The flashy uniforms of the guardsmen seemed less exultant today, as the Royal Anthem filled the air around them all, while the prisoner was tied to the execution block firmly.

Fidgeting slightly, the ever-present masque of unhappiness on the Ministers' faces for once looked real, black and gray suits bearing the slightest of dew, in the pre-dawn light.

A Crier strode to the front of the podium, and her purple cloak would have been cheerful, and Anna would have commented happily on it any other time. Unfurling a ceremonial scroll, she cleared her throat unhappily.

"For the crimes of treason, including assault on the Royal Self, undermining the sitting government of the Nation, persecution of the Queen, and deception of the Royal Self:

"Hans, of the Southern Isles, you are found guilty on all charges. The sentence is Death, by Justice. What are your Last Words?"

Straining to lift his head, Hans showed the proud man he was raised as, as if to say, 'I am' one last time. His eyes lifted as far as they could, and rested on the Royal Box.

"I'm sorry," he rasped, and fell silent.

xXxXx

"Anna," King Agdar rumbled, "your mistake wasn't one of tactics."

He resumed picking up the chess pieces, keeping his gaze on his daughter. Princess Anna cocked her head, and stuck her tongue out. The King sighed, and continued.

"When it's needed, a ruler must take responsibilty."

He grasped her king, thrown in a childish tantrum.

"Anna, just because you're the most important person, doesn't mean you shouldn't shoulder the burden of power."

xXxXx

With a muttered 'for Father', the Crown Princess turned from the spectacle, and descended the stairs. Even a vampire regretted.

As she stepped into the square, Hans turned his gaze to the ground.

Anna reached behind her shoulder, and gripped a trusty greatsword, passed down from monarch to monarch. With a pair of snowflakes accompanying the sigils of Kings and Queens past in Arendelle, it betrayed none of its age. The steel wasn't rusted, but was kept only for executions and Royal Business.

Anna hefted the long weapon, and stood at rest, vision flitting between the unusually-darkly-clad Queen and the prisoner. Speaking softly, the flame-haired Princess spoke words she'd memorised since she was small.

"In the names of the Gods, I come forth, bearing Justice and Truth. Be ye prepared to enter their halls, for judgement or glory. I, Princess Anna, do ensign the Queen's Justice."

Queen Elsa's lonely eyes turned to the horizon, where the Sun was about to dawn. Eyes wide open, she looked at the pageant below.

"Proceed."

Slicing through the air, the ancient steel sang the last song Hans ever heard. His dirge.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long! D: There will be at least one more. I can't let these girls just go.


	4. My Resurgence

Chapter 4: My Resurgence

Skipping to her sister, Princess Anna gazed out the window. The spires of the Queen's mountain retreat stood unmoved; a symbol of the power and beauty of the monarch, as well as the watchful care of her subjects. After the somber events of that morning, its sight was a much-needed comfort to its easily-frightened Mistress.

"Anna, I love you so much," Elsa cooed softly to her sister, who settled into the embrace of her lover.

Smiling fondly, the blonde thought back to the day her sister had given her the sapphire and amethyst bracelet.

XxxXx

 _A light snow fell, manifesting a blessing from the Queen, on that fine spring day. Visiting their parents' memorial for the second time since the coronation, the Royal Sisters embraced, as they considered their parents._

 _"You were misguided, but wanted the best for us," Anna intoned lowly._

 _"We owe the people we are today to you, even though you made mistakes," Elsa intoned._

 _After a few moments' silence, the lovers sighed. As they turned to leave, the redhead kneeled and took a velvet box out of her pocket._

 _Gasping, the elder cast a glance around. Seeing no one, she refocused her attention on Anna._

 _"Elsa, I love you," the younger sister said, "I give you this bracelet, commemorating our bond and the power we share between us. You are the ice to my fire, and the snow to my warmth. Happy spring, my love. I choose you, to join me in good days and bad, and in plenty and hunger."_

 _Slipping the ornate band of stones and metals, Princess Anna regarded Elsa's visage. Tears flowed down the Queen's bliss-filled cheeks, as she did her best impression of a koi fish._

 _"Yes," she cooed through hiccups and kisses._

XxxXx

As she reminisced, the Queen felt her vampiric sister's arms around her waist. Smiling fondly, Elsa turned in the embrace, and kissed the redhead's nose up and down.

"Anna," she murmured, "a man died today."

"Men die every day."

"You don't kill men every day, though," the blonde pointed out.

Pulling slightly back, Anna regarded her mate, and considered her reply.

"Papa taught me to take responsibility," the younger stroked Elsa's arm lovingly, fingering the gems on the bracelet that signified their bond and promise to Arendelle, "but Mama showed me how to be a joyful person, even when hard times happen."

Laving the elder's neck with her elongated tongue, the redhead mumbled sweet nothings into her love's ear, drawing away gently.

"I'm wearing the icy smallclothes you gave me," she said to her elder, waggling her brows suggestively.

AN: It's been so long! I lost the writing bug, and then my pc died. I'm sorry it took so long to churn this out. Happy elsanna! :D


End file.
